


Put Out Your Flame

by neverminetohold



Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: Ritsuka didn't know it yet - or did he? - but suffering in all its forms drew Seimei like a moth to the flame...





	Put Out Your Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



Ritsuka tried not to flinch away from the cotton swab. He held on to the chair he sat on, watched as his knuckles turned white. The smell of iodine was getting stronger, until it seemed to fill the whole bedroom. Seimei smiled and reached for his chin. Ritsuka let those fingers guide him, tilting his head up and left, exposing the shallow cut from a kitchen knife that ran along his cheekbone. Today had been a bad day for their mother, full of whispers only she could hear and ranting and throwing things, laughing in delight when they shattered to pieces on the floor.

Ritsuka braced for the pain but that was never preparation enough for the acid-like bite and sting that spread like needles, as fresh blood welled up under the pressure. But then it was over, and Seimei applied a simple bandage with rolled gauze, held in place with tape.

"There." Seimei inspected his work, leaning so close that his breath washed over Ritsuka's skin like a soothing balm. "All done."

"Thank you."

"You were very brave, Ritsuka," Seimei said, his eyes hidden in shadow as he closed the first-aid kit and returned it to its place on the bookshelf. "I think that calls for a reward. Would you like that?"

"Seimei..." Ritsuka licked his dry lips, his stomach clenching tight in anticipation of doing the forbidden. Something he yearned for, but also feared. His ears and tail twitched even though he tried his best to hold them still. "We shouldn't."

"Why?"

Ritsuka couldn't meet those eyes. Why had he said anything? "It's... it's not something brothers should do."

"Like taking a bath together?" Seimei asked, his tone teasing, but growing colder. "Like sharing a bed at night? You started that, didn't you, Ritsuka?"

He couldn't remember. But Seimei had no reason to lie to him. "...yes."

"Why give strangers power over us, allow them to decide what is right or wrong? This is our world, Ritsuka. Our words are law, they bind us together, and the choice was yours. Always. Every time I asked and you said: 'I love you.'"

Listening to that gentle voice, a shiver ran down Ritsuka's spine and heat began to pool low in his belly. It was true, he hadn't tried to stop Seimei the first time it had happened. Didn't that mean that Ritsuka had encouraged him? Hadn't he been overwhelmed and flattered, knowing that Seimei would never touch anyone else like that? - Because others were dirty and Ritsuka alone was not. And if he ever stopped being special...

Seimei's words seemed to echo, drowning out the rising anxiety. Caught between the room's walls they created a dark timbre, that seeped into Ritsuka's mind and body. Tugging, twisting, pulling something closer to the surface. - But that was impossible. He shouldn't imagine such foolish things or he would end up like their mother.

"What are you afraid of?" Seimei asked, extending his hand. "I know you want to."

Ritsuka took the offered hand, returned the gentle squeeze even as his pulse began to race, and allowed himself to be led to their bed. Not needing to be told, Ritsuka undressed, letting his clothes fall in a heap on the floor.

"Beautiful."

Heat rushed into Ritsuka's face and his tail tried to curl around his leg, but he made no move to cover himself. "Don't say that."

"Why?" Seimei tilted his head as if confused. "It's only the truth."

It was embarrassing, the way Seimei stared at him, studying him from head to toe. His eyes bright and hungry. - Like Ritsuka might the world at large, through the lens of his camera.

"It's not!"

Ritsuka pouted but crawled into the middle of their bed and lay down on the soft covers, feeling very small with Seimei looming over him. But the unease vanished as the mattress dipped and Seimei stretched out beside him, cradling him close with one arm. Fabric brushed over his naked skin, tickling him, sending goosebumps along Ritsuka's limbs in waves of sudden heat and cold.

Seimei's big hand cupped his face before moving lower, teasing along his throat, his chest, his belly, his inner thighs - until it closed around him in a firm grip.

"Ah!"

Ritsuka drew in a shaky breath, as always surprised by how _different_ it felt. He clung to Seimei, tried to smother his moans into that broad chest. It didn't work. Ritsuka spread his legs wider, caught between too much and not enough.

"Don't hide, Ritsuka. I want to see you."

Ritsuka nodded and bucked into the touch, the slow up and down of Seimei's hand, that pulled at the delicate skin, the pressure just below the tip that made him leak clear fluid until everything felt even better, hot and wet and slippery.

His body began to tingle as his toes curled, digging into the comforter. Ritsuka panted, the tension rising as his thoughts seemed to slow and scatter, focused on the building pleasure - and then it stopped as Seimei _squeezed_.

Ritsuka curled up on instinct, whimpering at the sudden, throbbing pain between his legs. "Se-Seimei. That hurts!"

"It should, if it's real." Seimei held him in place, his lips nipping at the sensitive tip of Ritsuka's right ear. "Don't worry, it will feel even better now."

"No, please sto-!"

Seimei swallowed his protest in a kiss that tasted like salt. Only then did Ritsuka realize that he was crying. But that didn't matter anymore - not with Seimei licking into his mouth, sucking gently on his tongue. His hand started moving again in tender strokes, two fingers rubbing the wet tip...

For a second Ritsuka was horrified, fearing that he might pee, but then the feeling changed, leaving him a shaking mess. "Ah! Mhmn...!"

Seimei chuckled. "You're so cute, Ritsuka. You're the only one I love."

Ritsuka moaned and arched into the touch, moving his hips frantically to chase the pressure that lit up his whole body in a tingling rush of electricity. He was so close! - But Seimei ruined the rhythm on purpose, going too hard and fast.

"Seimei!"

"Are you angry with me, Ritsuka? Shall I take your ears?"

The shock of that mocking question hit him like a bucketful of ice water. Grinding his teeth, Ritsuka let go of Seimei's shirt and shoved him away as hard as he could. Taken by surprise, Seimei slipped right over the edge, landed on the floor - and started laughing.

Ritsuka ignored him, too busy coming all over his own hand. The pleasure was gone though, leaving him drained and frustrated. "Don't toy with me!"

Ritsuka pulled the blanket free and slipped underneath it, until only his ears poked out. It was too warm. His skin would soon start to dry and then itch, but he couldn't bring himself to go to the bathroom and clean up.

He heard Seimei get up and move closer. Ritsuka closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. It wouldn't fool Seimei, of course. But he couldn't think clearly, not now, not after what had happened, couldn't allow himself to even look at his brother.

However, Seimei went straight for the door. "It's about time that you meet a friend of mine. I think you will like him, Ritsuka."

The door closed, leaving Ritsuka to hide in the silence that settled over the room. "You have to forget this," he whispered to himself. "You _must_ forget this."

Ritsuka repeated the words over and over, until his focus narrowed down, until they became the same mantra that had saved him before, until his eyelids grew heavy and his body relaxed, until they echoed beyond, within his dream.

Tomorrow, he would wake up in Seimei's loose embrace, and smile at him.


End file.
